Stay Strong
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: When King Gumball dies, Queen Fionna runs away from the Candy Kingdom. Everyone is grieving, and to top it all off, whenever Marshall brings Fionna back to her home a year later, she finds that all of Aaa has been taken over by an evil assailant. Will she succeed in the biggest fight of her life to reclaim her home, and will she manage to get past her husband's death? Please R&R!
1. Author Note- I'm Taking Over

**PLEASE READ!1!**

Hello my lovelies! For those of you that do not know me, I am Mysterious-Fiolee, a Fiolee fan all the way. I noticed that The Loved and Unloved was looking for someone to take over her amazing story called 'Stay Strong', so I jumped in, and offered to take it over. It is still the same exact plot, the same exact chapters that she posted (1-6), so I don't own those chapters. I wrote 7-the rest. :) I hope that I do almost as good of a job as The Loved and Unloved did, and I hope that you all enjoy! I am planning on updating every other Thursday, but whenever the school year starts, they will be less frequent.

Peace! :)


	2. Chapter 2- Leaving

Author's Notes: I got chapter two up already? Well I'll be darned. I hope you enjoy my chapter!

Again, Please Review!

* * *

**"Stay Strong"**

_**Chapter 2: Leaving**_

After the funeral and all the "I'm sorry for your loss," statements, Fionna started to rethink her life. She spent six years in love with the same man, that at first didn't even know she existed. It took her two years for him to even say "hi" to her and start a general conversation. Then finally, three years ago he proposed to her on a starry night on Valentines Day. She remembered falling into his arms and never wanting to let go; Fionna loved him deeply, and wasn't ready to say goodbye.

She sat there on their royal bed in her blue puffy ballgown dress. Her long blonde hair was curled and put up in a perfect bun, with a tiny strain of hair in front of her face. They had done her makeup in a lady like fashion; not too little and not too much. Her royal caretakers did this to her every day, and Fionna had enough of it. She had to get away from it all..just for a while.

The Queen slowly got up and held up her heavy gown to proceed towards the drawers that held all her daily clothes she'd wear on an adventure. She opened it and looked in it as if she was trying to pick out which ones she wanted, and which ones she needed. There was a suitcase near by that was completely black; inside and out. She unzipped it and began to gently settle all her clothes into it. Fionna placed a bunny hat, a blue skirt, and a long sleeved shirt on top of the dresser. After picking out which ones she thought that would prove most useful, she quickly undressed out of the overly frilly dress. Her bare body was exposed only to be wearing a white bra and black thong. The young women then throw on her normal, well fitting clothes; she undid her royal bun which lead to long curls falling past her hips. Fionna took the brush that laid on the dresser and brushed the curls out carefully. It hurt for her to basically pull her hair out. But she finally got her hair to where it looked decent enough to put in her bunny cap. When doing so she allowed her now wavy bangs lay in front of her pale face. Now she looked like how she used to years ago.

She sighed as she rushed over to her closet, and she dug her way through so much royal clothing to finally find her old green backpack and pink sword. She then stuffed a blanket in her bag for when the cold weather hits the night and of course her sword for protection.

She used to use her sword and book-bag on adventures with Cake before Fionna got married and moved in with him. Her sister and her still talk, but not as much as they probably should. The eighteen year old was going to miss everyone when she runs away.

Her people are going to need her, but she is not ready or capable of considering the duties to take care of her Kingdom. Cake and Marshall Lee are going to miss her when she disappears. Fionna will miss her home, but she has to do what she thinks is right. She is not a coward for _running _away, she thinks her kingdom will do better without her.

Fionna wrote a note and put it on the bed; it was night time now, so no one will expect a thing.

She picked up her black bag and swung her backpack onto her back and took off through her window.

* * *

She was racing through the forest until she heard a hiss, she drew out her sword and jerked her head back and forth. She was unable to spot anything in the darkness. Fionna showed no fear, she was brave, even no she had left her life for a bit to clear her mind. She still stood her ground.

"Fionna? What are you doing out here in the forest?" The voice was familiar, but she could still not see where or who it was coming from. Suddenly the person responsible for the statement and hissing came out from behind a tree.

"Marshall Lee?" She asked kind of confused to why he was all the way on the other side of Aaa. His cave was no where near this place, Fionna made sure of that.

"Who else Fi?" He laughed a little as he grew closer to his best friend, "So what are you doing out here, I asked?"

Fionna hesitated to reply back, but his demon eyes were staring right through her as if he needed an answer now. "I'm just out on a walk," She laughed nervously, completely looking off to the side; avoiding all eye contact. The Vampire King frowned and floated to where she was staring off to.

"Just on a walk? Girl you have a black luggage bag, and your green backpack that I haven't seen in years. Tell me the truth, why are you out here?"

She peered down at the ground, she couldn't lie to him, "I'm leaving." Her words were of the truth and yet very sad.

He shuck his head in shock, "Why would you do that!?" He floated closer to her, "Just because your husband died? Fionna you can't just leave like that, leave your Kingdom and cake..and me. You can't do that." He had a facial expression that would've made Fi turn back, but she didn't look into his eyes.

She sighed in a spite of despair and held back all emotion to his cold remark about Gumball, "I just have to..if you trust me..you'll let me go and-" But her phrase came to a halt as she noticed that Marshall started to float away. "Marshall Lee! Where are you going?" Her voice echoed off the trees of the landscape. But there was no response.

As much as she wanted to go after him, she had to continue what she started. Even if it breaks her heart to leave behind someone dear to her.

Fionna started jogging further away until she became almost unnoticed in the distance. Little did she know when she came back to her Kingdom..things weren't ever going to be the same..

* * *

_**~;~**__ Meanwhile __**~;~**_

_'Knock knock!'_

"Queen Fionna! Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a long time," Peppermint Maid asked in a caring tone.

She waited for about five minutes to receive a reply, but there was none. PM tried again, "Fionna, darling!" The Candy Kingdom servant began to panic a little; she knew for sure she was no where else in the kingdom, she checked. She called in the Banana Guards to bang down the door.

Paul and Bob brought the door down in a couple of seconds when making contact with the candy made door.

Peppermint Maid noticed the note right away when entering the royal room, she then waddled over as quickly as she could go. The Banana Guards inspected the bathroom and balcony as soon as they barged in.

When PM grabbed the note, she immediately read it.

_Dear fellow Candy Kingdom people,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that I, Queen Fionna, is not ready to deal with all the pressure right now. I just lost the love of my life and I can't deal with being the leader of an entire Kingdom at the moment. I feel like that you'll do better without me. I'm really sorry you guys! Tell my sister and Marshall Lee how sorry I am, but I have to leave The Land of Aaa, just for a little while. I'll be back..but I dunno when. Take care._

_P.S. Tell Peppermint Maid I'll miss her just as much!_

_-Fionna_

The candy made lady started to breathe heavily and started to lose her balance, luckily one of the guards saw this and caught her before she came crashing down. Both Paul and Bob read the note; very quickly the news of her disappearance overwhelmed The Land of Aaa. When she returned..everything she thought she knew, and everything she had, would be different..

**;~;**

**Should I continue this story? Ehh. Tell me! Also, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me(:**


	3. Chapter 3- Bacon

**"Stay**_** Strong"**_

_**Chapter 3: Bacon**_

The former maid of the beloved King of Candy sat quietly in the corner, staring down at her tiny feet as they rested on the cold stone ground. There was a chilly breeze forming all around her frail body. Little over a year down in the dungeons had taken its toll on the lady. Her black and white uniform with a little dusting tool, was now replaced with a striped jumpsuit and old, fragile hands with nothing in them. No longer did she have that happiness that lit up the room. That would always be smiling and saying hi to those of who she found were strangers to her.

This once Candy Kingdom servant was pale, and the red stripes on her body had dulled instead of their once crimson hue. All because everybody accused her of a murder. The royal bedroom that was once Queen Fionna and King Gumball's, was supposedly covered with _her fingerprints._ They blamed the woman for their Queen running away, that she told her that the death of her husband was all her fault. They also accused her of forging that letter Fionna wrote, saying all her goodbyes. And worst of all, she was disowned by her friends and family. Cake although, never really believed that there once candy friend would ever be capable of doing so, but she had no one else to point the finger at. Or in her case, claw. Marshall Lee knew there was more to the story than that..but what? He gave up searching for his bestfriend after about six months of her disappearance. He blames himself for not stopping her from running further into the forest that night; none of _this_ would have happened...no one was even sure if she was alive...

The criminal hadn't hurt Gumball, she could never have done it. No matter how many times the guards yelled at her, screaming how she killed the king, how she ruined the peace in their kingdom, how she didn't deserve to live. But that didn't faze her, no, she was strong, her best friend was Death for Glob's sake! She learned magic years ago, but unfortunately the bars were enchanted with an anti-magic spell. But no matter what situation that was given, or words that were spoken, she KNEW she was innocent.

But for right now, Peppermint Maid accepted her fate as a prisoner for life, forever blamed for a crime she didn't commit.

While in deep though, a loud rumble shook the large castle, including the dungeons that held the naive lady underground. "What was that?" she asked the guard who was currently guarding her cell door. He looked up as rocks fell from the ceiling with worried eyes. He was a big banana guard, so nothing really frightened him, but right then and there; terror flooded his face.

"Quiet!" He yelled, trying to remain calm while trying not to worry the supposed murderer. He then started walking over to the large staircase leading upstairs, his footsteps echoed as Peppermint remained there in her little corner that became her only friend. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the silence. Peppermint stood up, waddling over to the bars and leaning on them. She hoped to see the guard who had left just minutes ago. But there was nothing but darkness.

Another scream, this one even louder than the first. She continued to count them, starting to worry as they increased in volume. This was basically a sign that whoever or whatever was causing them, was coming closer...

She covered her ears as the noise rose unbearably louder, the tiny woman's jaw dropped as she looked up at the figure that had blown a giant hole in the side of the room. The green fog filled the empty space as Peppermint Maid let out a gasp and screamed as it walked forward. toward her; tearing off the bars that kept her encased.

* * *

Fionna shot up from bed, holding her forehead as the nightmare played again through her clouded head. Peppermint Maid's petrified shriek repeated over and over again; the blonde haired girl looked around the room while she pulled her messy hair a little. Three weeks, three weeks since this dreams started. Why now? It felt so real, like she was there watching it all unfold in front of her very eyes. Was it Karma for starting a new life away from everyone? It had been just over a year since her departure. Is that why this_dream _was happening to her? Or was it a simple trick of the mind? Fionna wasn't sure at the moment, but decided to try and shake it off.

She then realized that sleep wasn't a very brightest idea at the moment, so Fionna stumbled downstairs, out of the small bedroom. It was only a smaller sized home with one bedroom, where she shared it with some drunk lady and her perverted boyfriend. It wasn't much, but Fionna had the place all to herself most of the time, since her roommates were such constant partying animals.

She could tell it was morning. The sun was rising, she she decided it was time to feed her starving stomach.

Pulling the fridge door open to find a package of bacon and empty milk jug, not to mention all the alcohol stored in there. Fionna sighed as she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance at the bottles of _'Bud Light' _occupying the one decent sized self. Quickly ignoring the booze in the Icebox as Fionna pulled out the bacon and a pan from the near by cupboard. After a few minutes of cooking the bacon on the pan, she started humming a tune she had heard millions of times when she was younger...

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes." she sang softly, even though she didn't have the pancake part, it was nice to hear that song. But she had to hold back tears as thoughts of Cake came flying to into her mind. Fionna pushed them back, while grabbing out a plate to put her now fully cooked bacon on. She sat on the counter to nibble down her breakfast. Suddenly, a loud thud on the front door interrupted her in mid chew. The sound of drunken laughter and the door trying to be swung open, told Fionna it was time to leave, since her roommate wasn't the best person to be around when she got like this. So she hopped off the counter and began to stroll upstairs to the room until she heard a voice that made her stop half way up the stairs.

"So this is where you live, you need me to call anybody?" A man's voice asked over the laughing; his tone filled with worry... and some how sounded oddly familiar to Fionna. She was thinking of where she heard him before she heard the front door open completely, "Hey, somebody in here?" The same person as before questioned. The blonde girl was unable to glimpse the front door, so she was incapable of identifying the man's voice. But she had to reply back despite everything.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Fionna asked back, not bothering to even look over her shoulder as she started to make her way to her room entirely.

"Well, your friend is pretty wasted over here..." He replied. Fionna sighed and started to open the door leading to her room while still holding onto her plate of food.

"Just leave her on the couch, she'll be better in no time, and back drinking in less than that," She responded in an annoyed tone as she was almost in the room.

"Ok then." The sound of footsteps died down. Whoever it was walked away as his voice seemed to echo the mind of Fionna. As it did, she couldn't help but think about his voice... It was like she heard it before, it made a feeling of comfort and safety grow inside her, she knew that person. And her mind wouldn't let her think about anything other than that voice as she was now completely in her room. She laid there, lost in her thoughts; trying to make the voice match a face. She kind of regretted not looking back, but c'mon? Fionna didn't exactly look like a super model with her bedhead and morning breath.

**~;~ Meanwhile ~;~**

The pale young man with jet black hair, kept replaying the voice that echoed inside the house in his head as he walked away from the tiny house. That sweet voice filled his thoughts. Who was she? He sighed and floated up and off; clenching onto the black umbrella, morning was here and still rising. He traveled back to his house in his cave, to repeat another lonely day as he waited for nightfall. That's all life was now..._lonely._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, this story is going to be continued! But I really can't take all the credit here...I REALLY have to thank ****_BubblyMeTiffany _****for writing the whole outline of this story. All I did, was go in and add detail and change up some things(; Check out her profile! If she came up with this, then you should see her other writing! :D**

**Thank you girl! I really can't thank you enough c':**

**I dunno when I'll update, but it might not be for awhile..Spring Breaks coming up and I WON'T be home at all. So no time to write...:'( It makes me all sad inside.**


	4. Chapter 4- Cake

_**"Stay Strong"**_

**Chapter 4:****_ Cake_**

**~ A year earlier ~**

The loss of a King had made a earthquake of disappointment and broken hearts across The Land of Aaa. King Gumball was a strong and powerful leader of a very successful kingdom, but he was now gone with the wind; the air they breathe in everyday. But losing a once great hero, watching over all of them in case of any danger occurred; was just dreadful. Fionna was a noble citizen of an entire world, but she had left. Left everyone in the bits of ash; things had burned after the death of Gumball. Not the land itself, but the hearts and minds of fellow citizens.

Cake was sitting on the kitchen table with a blank expression; staring put the window. BMO was standing on the table with a saddened facial expression. He was just looking up at the furry feline.

Suddenly, her eyes were glossy, and she cupped her face with her paws. She cried to herself, forgetting Beemo was even there.

Even with Lord M. BMO all there for her, she still felt very alone. Her boyfriend had to go deal with the investigators for the murder and disappearance of Fionna and Gumball. So now, it was just her, and the teal handheld game.

Cake kept to herself about how she felt, but she really just wanted to give up on everything. She didn't have the first clue to where Fionna could even be. Or what might have actually happened to her. She just wasn't sure. This tabby kitty, just wanted to have answers to the questions she so desperately yearned for.

_'Why did she just leave? I get that she felt pressured about being a queen to an entire kingdom. But you don't just leave. When will my baby girl be back? My sister has left me here in the dead of her tracks, and I can't seem to find me way out from this dark hole of depression I'm slipping into...' _She thought as tears continued to stream down past her furry cheeks.

Suddenly there was a noise, as if someone was present.

She quickly tried whipping all the wet water from her fur before standing up. Cake always tried being strong for others, when really deep inside she just wanted to to mentally and emotionally break down.

She cleared her throat before speaking out to whoever was there. "Who..is there?"

There was no response. Only sound that was echoing the walls of the tree house, were those of the rain that began to pour down heavily.

A grab to her hips had her jump onto the ceiling and have her cat claws pierce through. Her tail was puffed up in fright. Quickly after, she heard familiar laughter penetrating her eardrums. She knew who it was before even looking down.

"You should have seen your face Cake. HAHA," Marshall Lee was cracking up from her stance of fright.

She just gave him a death glare.

"Oh lighten up why don't you?" He was all cocky and so sure of himself.

"How can I?" Cake crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. She was annoyed now.

"Easy, just smile and laugh," He started floating towards her, "Like this." He put his hands over her lips and tried to make her smile. But she backed up and slapped his gray hands away.

"No, I mean how can you! King Gumball is dead, and Fionna is missing!? How can you just sit there and act like everything is okay, uh?" Cake started to tear up with tons of emotion, but held back as much as she could.

Marshall floated back a bit and smirked. "Simple, just try thinking of other things to get your mind of such situations," He responded very profoundly, but inside, he knew he was lying.

He was worried sick of where Fionna was. He felt horrible for not stopping her from running off that night, but there was nothing he could do now. Except go out all day and night, trying to find his beloved best friend. But with little success.

He tried laughing, but it was all fake, and so was the smile he was creasing in front of her feline sister.

Nothing was the same without her, and he needed her. But where do you go when your best friend is somewhere far from here?

Cake had been silent; she tried finding the right words to say in a reply, but couldn't. her mind was more clouded of insanity than anything else.

Marshall did something unexpected, he came in and hugged her very tightly. "Don't think I'm not worried about her either, but we have to put our minds at ease.." He whispered to her has he stroked her back. He was trying to calm her. He could hear her purr with enjoyment. He just laughed and detached himself from her.

Cake smiled, something she hadn't done in over a week.

"I just want to know if my baby cakes is alright. I promised mom and dad that I'd look after he before they died. And I just can't help myself from worrying myself to death," Her voice was fragile, but subtle.

Beemo was still standing there. "BMO thinks you guys need to calm done some. Marshall Lee is right, you have to put your mind at ease. Fionna is a tough girl. She's been all over Aaa with you Cake, you should know that she cane handle struggle that might come her way," BMO had a bright smile of confidence.

The Vampire King smiled deeply as Cake did too. They all looked at each other and shuck their heads.

"I suppose you're right Beemo..I can't believe I could doubt my own sister like that," Cake just laughed a little at herself.

"Yea, maybe we shouldn't underestimate her so much. She's one brave Queen we got..or had..or yea...you know what I mean," He rubbed the back of head nervously with a big grin. His fangs showed as he tried playing it off all cool.

Cake rolled her eyes while smirking.

Suddenly, a rumble rocked the foundation of the tree house as the lights started to flicker. Something evil was approaching, but not any of them knew what.

They all gazed at each other, something big was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N's: Heyyy guys. I know it's been like a month since I've last updated. I'd like to apologize for the wait! This chapter is rather boring, but It was needed :D**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this will be the last update for awhile. NO I'M NOT DISCONTINUING IT! Just wanted to update this before I start off on my other fanfic (It's Invader Zim :D)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review(;**


	5. Chapter 5- Fionna and Her Roomate

_**"Stay Strong"**_

**Chapter 5: **_**Fionna and Her Roommate**_

Fionna lazily stumble down the stairs after a long day of sleeping in. Even no there was strange shiz earlier with a strange man with a familiar voice, and her typical drunk roommate, it had been a nice day so far. Considering she laid in her bed aimlessly, praying that when she shut her eyes that her horrid nightmares wouldn't appear once more. But instead of those, it was a memory of her and her old life...which made her partially depressed. Despite that, she tried shaking it off and was thinking about to going on her midnight walk.

_'Midnight?' Had I really been sleeping that long?'_ She thought before looking up at the nearby clock, _'No, it's only 7 o'clock PM...thank gosh.'_

When she got down the stairs, she saw her roommate still passed out on the old, ripped, faded out couch in their small living space. The bunny hatted girl wandered the kitchen,unsure on why she was eve down here; only to be reminded there's nothing to eat in the liquor engulfed fridge. "Just great.." She mumbled while slamming the door shut in annoyance.

_'I'm freaking starving...I really need to get a job and get my own food that these weird butts won't eat..'_ She thought in both anger and realization.

"Keep it down, would ya?!" Somebody ordered from the close by living room.

Soon after that snappy comment, a twenty-two year old women with red messy hair came into the view of Fionna. Her eyes were bloodshot, her breathe was infumicated with alcohol, and her eyes averted to the blonde headed Fionna with a glare. The red head didn't seem happy for her waking her from her 'beauty' sleep.

She pushed Fionna out of her way, then she snatched another alcohol induced beverage. "Don't you know better to wake me up from my naps?" The girl holding the beer in her hands narrowed her eyes at Fionna and opened up her drink.

"Nap?" She laughed a little at her facial expression, "Isabella, you were out cold all day, and it's closing in on night time, that's not a nap."

Isabella was taking a long sip of her Bud Light before clearing her throat to speak. "Well, I'm glad I did, because I was having this extraordinary dream." She took another drink, the offered Fionna some, but her face was a dead give away that she didn't want any; she cringed her nose and raised her eyebrows in disgust. Beer was never her forte.

There was a short silence, as if Fionna was suppose to say something.

With that, the red head stated speaking again, "It was about this guy I met last night at this awesome party..and he eyes were a beautiful crimson color-"

"Like Blood?" Fionna interrupted, but trying to sound modest.

"Um yeah," She sounded annoyed at her sudden out burst, "And he had messy, raven black hair-"

"Pale skin?" Fionna was startled as her blue eyes widened, but the thought seemed just too unreal...at least for her it did.

"Oh my Glob girl, I'ma cut you," Isabella joked with a smile, "But yea, his skin was pale and was so very radiant. But that's what you expect with a vampire." Isabella winked with a flirty smile.

Fionna was a little unsteady; inside she was freaking out, but on the outer shell she had a normal composure. She didn't know what to say, expect for, "What about Jojo? He is after all your boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes with dread, "Yea, him and I kind of broke up last night, so Isabella is a single pringle and ready to mingle," She winked once more with a cocky grin."

Fionna didn't feel like asking why they broke up...again for like the 10th time in the last two months. So she just nodded her head and spat, "I have to go." With that, she rushed up to her room and locked the door behind her.

She didn't want to speculate or jump to a big conclusion that was and in fact Marshall Lee. Her roommate was after all drunk, maybe she was just imaging things? But then she remembered the familiar deep voice that always made her smile...it has to be him.

"First the nightmares...now this...is this some sort of sign? It must be...I need fresh air." She whipsered to herself in the silence of her room.

It was decided, she'd pack up all that was needed, in her old green bag, and take off from some needed fresh air. She packed her sword as well, just in case something were to go wrong out in the wilderness that was the forest near this rather tiny house. She sighed before throwing the straps onto her shoulders and heading back down the stairs.

Suddenly voice that she knew all too well echoed her eardrums. "Where you going? The sun is about to go down. When it does finally, do you want to head to a party with me?" Her tipsy roommate asked nicely.

She was never a fan of parties, especially with _her_. So she shuck her head no and bolted out the front door.

**~;~**

Fionna was sleeping by the river she hadn't been by in such a long period of time. It was a great distance to her house and here; about an hour walk. That was a way to stay in shape. It was around 2 o'clock AM or so, and she was slowly awaking from her for once peaceful rest.

she opened her eyes to only see the vast water before her, she smiled as Fionna was ready to go back home.

_'Home,' _She thought, _'I miss my real home...where Cake, Beemo, Flame Prince...and Marshall Lee...MARSHALL LEE!' _She remembered from before..and she really wanted to see if that's the Vampire Isabella was talking about or not. She was wide awake at this point.

She stood up quickly, but not too fast to where she'd suffer from a head-rush, but a decent amount of time to where she didn't wobble. The blonde haired girl turned away from the water, and shifted her head in the other direction. She could faintly see her roommate in the distance, but someone was holding carrying her...it looked very off.

The person carrying her was just a dark blob, unable to identify it; she started walking toward it.

_'Maybe she's in danger!' _Fionna thought as she picked up her speed.

Before she could even move, someone from behind her grabbed her and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She thought that she looked like a threat with her black hoodie up and zipped with long PJ pants on that were gray. She began to think maybe changing her clothes would have been a better idea.

Only a few feet away was Isabella, laying there, out cold, probably from all the booze she drank.

Suddenly a deep voice began speaking to her, "Who are you, and why are you stalking us?" He removed his hand and had her pinned (not to the ground) so she wouldn't try to escape.

* * *

**A/N's: Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, but I hope this and the next chapter that will be up SOON will make up for it (I promise on my life and all the happiness of AT that I will upload is in less than a week)**

**Thank you BubblyMeTiffany for helping me out with this chapter :D You guys should read her story "Tears." It's AWESOME!**

**Thank for reading, remember, chapter 6 will be up in no time(:**

**Please review my followers, it will make me smile ;3**


	6. Chapter 6- An Old Friend

_**"Stay Strong"**_

**Chapter 6: **_**An Old Friend**_

_Before she could even move, someone from behind her grabbed her and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She thought that she looked like a threat with her black hoodie up and zipped with long PJ pants on that were gray. She began to think maybe changing her clothes would have been a better idea._

_Only a few feet away was Isabella, laying there, out cold, probably from all the booze she drank._

_Suddenly a deep voice began speaking to her, "Who are you, and why are you stalking us?" He removed his hand and had her pinned (not to the ground) so she wouldn't try to escape._

"I used to know who I was.." Her voice was weak.

The dark figure raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Fionna didn't say anything, she just stood there in his tight grip.

"I'll let you go if you tell me," He seemed to have a bit of empathy for this dark dressed girl.

She sighed, "I used to someone great...but my ignorance and fright made me runaway from who and what I once was. I am no nothing now but just a nineteen year old failure..."

He froze, having a slight feeling who it was, but didn't want to jump to a conclusion. But he did what he promised her, and released his grip entirely.

She did not turn around, "Why do you have my friend there?" She asked with not much emotion.

He hesitated but answered, "She's wasted...again. I was taking her back home..again. My gosh does she ever know when to stop drinking?"

She giggled at his last part, but realized he said 'again.'

"Again?" She turned around to see his face, but soon regretting it as quickly as she had done it.

He gazed at her with mortal shock, as he took a step back away from her. She wanted to draw closer, but every time she did, he went farther back.

"Marshall.." Her lips finally allowed her to speak.

But he didn't say her name back, and he knew it was her. He shuck his head no and started to float away.

"Stop!" She spoke faster than she had expected.

He did so, and turned his head to see his once great hero in tears. "What?" His words were cold.

"What? That's all you can say to me is, 'what?" She had mixed emotions.

He just stared at her, seeming not to find the right words to say. She just locked her eyes on to his demon ones and just gave him the most desperate look she had ever given anyone.

"What do you want me to say? That you're a trader? That you shouldn't have abandoned your kingdom, your people, you friends & family? That you marked a disgrace in Aaa, or what was once Aaa..? That I regret never stopping you from going into that forest. That I spent half of the year trying to find you, even in the sunlight? That I had to be with Cake, just so she didn't kill herself over you? That I never slept, always putting myself down for what I did and didn't do? Everyone thinks your dead Fionna...EVERYONE! I even did...'cause I gave up a few months ago! There! Is that better!? Is that better than just 'what?" He ranted with tears slowly marking his face. His voice had risen to a bitter volume.

Fionna couldn't find the words to say to make this situation any better, but she tried to at least say something. "I know I screwed up, I know I let down a lot of people. But what do you expect me to do now? I can't go back, I will be a disgrace like you said I already am. I can't say sorry, 'cause I know nothing will make anything right.." She started to sob, as her knees trembled, and her heart was racing.

Suddenly two gray arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. She needed a hug, and she hadn't had one in such a long time.

"I'm sorry too..I shouldn't have yelled.." His voice was soft.

She sighed once more. "No, you had every right to..I've been unfair...to everyone. Just because Gumball died..and," she started crying again. Reliving the scaring event.

"It's okay Fionna.." He started stroking her hair, trying to make her feel better, or at least calm down. "I've just missed you so much that I realized that I..um I-" Marshall was cut off by the moaning and groaning of Isabella. His face was in a blush; he released himself from Fionna and took hold of the drunk.

"We better get her home." She stated bluntly.

"Yea, we should," Marshall's face was still rosie from before, but it was dark, so she didn't notice.

It didn't take long for them to be floated over there by Marshall. It was the first time that this blonde girl got to hold onto her once close friend on for a little ride. Once there, he placed her onto the ugly couch as she continued to snore.

"Is she always like this?" He laughed a little. This human hadn't heard his laugh in such a long time.

"Yea, pretty much." She just smiled.

"Wow, how did you even get stuck with her?" He asked.

"Eh, let's save that story for later," She laughed a little at how she met her.

"Ahhh okay. So, are you ready to come back Aaa, or what's left of it?" He didn't look her in the eyes, but instead in the farther part of her tiny house.

"Left of?" She gave a puzzled look.

He sighed in sadness, "Yea, it's called 'Death Hollows' now..."

She wobbled a bit and almost fell, but Marshall Lee caught her before she had the chance to fall.

"W-what? We have to go." She rushed out the door quickly, but the Vampire King quickly stumbled in front of her.

"Woah woah, you don't know what you're up against."

"I'm Fionna the Human, I was once a great hero. I can take on anything." Her spirit was up, and she creased the biggest smile she hadn't done in over a year.

He sighed, "Fine, hang on tight the my lady."

He knew what she was about to see, would forever change her, and make her feel even worse about herself than before. But even if he told her that, it's not like she'd believe him anyways. It wasn't like she could ever stop what was coming even if she would have stayed. Marshall always had a feeling he could have, but the thought slowly melted away.

As she grabbed onto him, he smiled thinking of what she said before about herself, _'You were always a hero...you were always my hero.'_

With that, they were off.

* * *

**A/N's: Well, hi, I told you this chapter would be up :D Haha don't worry, there will be a chapter on how Isabella and Fionna met. But there might be more than what you think coming up ;D**

**Please review my children, for they makes me happy! (:**


	7. Chapter 7- Explaining

**Hey guys! Just a quick reminder that I, Mysterious-Fiolee, will be taking over from here on out! This chapter will kind of be elaborating on Marshall's sides and feelings a little more, and you also get to see how Fionna ended up with Isabella! So, please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**"Stay Strong"**

**Ch.7: Explaining**

Marshall carried Fionna through the air towards what used to be Aaa. She had settled into a thoughtful silence, and it worried him. What was she thinking about? Probably how he had yelled at her.

Glob, how he hated his temper.

He didn't mean to yell at her, his emotions had just taken over. She left everyone. The kingdom, Cake, BMO...and _him._ It killed Marshall every time he relived that night, that horrible night. The night she left...the night _he let _her. Why? Why did he let her?

To prove a point? To prove that he, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, trusted her to make her own decisions?

Or was it something different? Did he _want _her to leave? Did he want her to leave, and then face the hard consequences?

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, just floating away from her like that. Floating away, hearing her desperately call his name, and _not doing a thing about it. _He just floated away, to his cave, and strummed his bass guitar for a few minutes.

Deep down, he knew the real reason he let her leave. He had figured that she would come back. That she would see the cowardly error of her ways, and return to the castle, unpack her bag, and forget the whole mess.

Boy, was he wrong.

The next day, he was awoken by a hysterical Cake, sobbing and pounding on his door. He let her in, and she collapsed to the ground, bawling.

"Cake? What happened? What's wrong?" He had asked her, although he was fearing the answer. Cake didn't reply, just thrust a note at him without looking.

Darn cat nearly took out an eye with the corner of the page.

He opened it and read it, his eyes going wide. He reread it, then reread it again to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Suddenly, the distraught Cake was completely forgotten about as he quickly flew upstairs to pack a bag. After digging around in his closet for a few minutes, he pulled out a dusty duffel bag, throwing it onto his bed. _I haven't used this thing since Fi was 13, and I stole the treehouse from them._

He flew into his bathroom and stared at his reflection. His hair seemed to be defying the laws of gravity, and his breath smelled really bad. What could he say? Cake had just woken him up.

He took a quick shower and changed into his signature look. After that was done, he brushed his teeth and fangs. He then grabbed a bunch of pants and shirts from his closet and threw them into his bag. He also threw in a few jackets, some extra shoes, socks, and underwear, along with his big sunhat and gloves. He zipped up his bag and floated back down stairs.

Surprisingly, Cake was still there. She seemed to have gotten a hold of herself while Marshall was upstairs, and gave one final sniffle as she watched him go into the kitchen. The magical cat followed the guilty vampire into the kitchen and watched as he stuffed a small bag with a bunch of apples, strawberries, cherries, and other red fruits, along with some non-perishables and food coloring.

"Marshall?" Cake said softly, getting the seemingly young teen's attention. She sounded fragile, like a young child. Like she could break any moment. "Where are you going?" Marshall didn't want to look her in the eye, so he avoided her gaze by stuffing more food into the bag.

"I'm leaving, Cake." He said softly, scared of emotionally breaking her. She let out a small gasp.

"Leaving to where?" She asked, on the verge of tears. Marshall suddenly snapped, dropping the bag of food he was carrying and turning to the cat.

"Dang it Cake, don't you get it? It's _my _fault Fionna left! It's all _my _fault! So...I'm going to go find her." He explained angrily. Cake's expression went from depressed to scared, then from scared to sympathetic in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Marshall...it isn't your fault, Honey. She left because she was pre-" Cake began, but was cut of by a ranting vampire.

"_Cake! _I _read _the flipping note! I know! She was feeling pressured by running the kingdom alone, and Gumball's death pushed her over the edge, _whatever! _I _saw _her, Cake! I ran into her in the woods while she was leaving, with a black suitcase and all! You know what I did? _Nothing! _I didn't do _anything! _I should have stopped her, I should have talked some sense into her, but _no! _I _wanted _to believe that she was bluffing, that she would notice how much of a coward she was being and go back to the castle! I _wanted _to believe it, so I _did! _I _forced _myself to believe it, so I left! She called my name, wanted me to go back to listen to her, but _I left her! I left her, Cake!" _Suddenly Marshall was on his knees, his face in his hands. "I left her..." He mumbled softly, tears threatening to spill over any second. "She _needed _me...but I left her...I'm the coward, Cake. I left her..." The dam broke, and Marshall was suddenly sobbing, throwing Cake off guard.

"Oh, Marshall..." She muttered, running over and hugging him tightly. "It isn't your fault, Fionna is stubborn, she would have left anyway, and you know that." In truth, it killed her to see Marshall like this. He was always the strong one, the one people could look to for a smile when they were upset. Cake let him go, and walked over to the discarded bag of food. She picked it up, putting it into his duffel bag he had placed on the counter.

"Here" She said, handing him the duffel. She smiled encouragingly at him. "Go find my baby girl." Marshall grinned.

"Thanks, Cake!" He said. "I owe you one." She smiled, which would be her last smile for a long time.

"Pay me back by finding my sister. Now go, Fang Boy." She instructed. He slung his axe bass over his shoulder and grabbed an umbrella to protect him from the unforgiving sun.

"I will, Tuna Breath." And with his the final signature smirk he would be giving in a long time, the King of all Vampires had left his home in the caves. He would not return in months.

During the six months that Marshall had faith, he searched all over Aaa, but he didn't find anything. No Fionna, no clues. After the six months, he gave up and went home. A month after he lost hope (month 7, just to make sure that you guys understand), the Lich came over and broke into the Palace's jail, and killed several guards. Nobody knows what happened to Peppermint Maid. Was she killed, and distenagrated? Or was she kidnapped? It was a mystery that no one really cared about. Most of the Candy Kingdom citizens were hoping for her death, as they still believed that she was the killer of their beloved King, and the cause of their Queen's disappearance. The Lich took over Aaa, renaming it Death Hollows. He made all of the citizens his slaves, and he tore down the whole Candy Palace, remodeling it to fit his morbid taste.

And it was all Marshall's fault.

If Marshall hadn't let Fionna go, then she could have saved the kingdom.

"_Marshall!" _Fionna's voice snapped. Marshall's head snapped up, and he realized that he had been daydreaming.

"Yeah?" He asked warily.

"What happened while I was gone?" She asked, her voice edged with a little of fear.

"Well..." Marshall began hesitantly, "He..." Marshall sighed and repeated all of the words he had been thinking, the history of the last year from his point of view. By the time he was finished, Fionna's eyes had grown wide.

"No..." She muttered. Marshall, who wasn't enjoying Fionna's reaction, decided to lighten up the mood a little.

"So..." He said, "That roomate of your's, she's...quite the heavy drinker." He said, trying to pull a poker face. But the face failed, and he busted out laughing, Fionna too.

"Oh, that's just Isabelle. She's a constant party animal. She's always drinking. I met her a while back, ya know, a few days after I..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands. "Well, ya know. Anyway, so, I met her in a diner. She was drunk, and one of her friends paid me a few bucks to take her home and take care of her until she wasn't drunk anymore. When Isabelle got over her hangover, she asked me to be her roomate. I didn't have a place to live, so I accepted. And I've been there ever since."

He nodded. It seemed unlikely that she just accepted to live at some random stranger's place after just meeting them (For my BBC fans, Sherlock reference! Oh, John. So trusting so quickly. XD I'm American, but LOVE Sherlock! Anyway back to the story.), but he didn't press further.

They flew in silence after that, closing in on Death Hollows. They still had a few miles to go, but Fionna could already see the dead trees and grass. She didn't hear the usual happy laughter of the Candy Kingdom. All was silent as death. She winced at the unfortunate similie, deciding to think of other things.

She wasn't mad at Marshall for yelling at her. No, she was only upset. Upset at herself, that is. Marhsall hadn't done anything wrong. She completely deserved it. She basically put Peppermint Maid in prison, probably killing her. She _had _abandoned her kingdom, and her friends.

Oh, Cake. Was she suicidal? That' s what Marshall seemed to imply. '_Staying around Cake to make sure she didn't kill herself!' _The words haunted her, and she couldn't get them out of her head. She snuggled into Marshall, who had been carrying her bridal style through the air. For now, she wouldn't worry. She was content at the moment to be reunited with Marshall Lee. Actually, if she thought about it, she used to hang with him all the time before marrying Gumball. After the wedding, he was kind of distant, and they stopped hanging so much. He would drop in time to time for a visit, but they didn't last long. She yawned, and felt her eyes droop shut. She would think later. For now, she would sleep. Before sleep wrapped it's arms around her, she thought about how glad she was to be in Marshall's comforting arms once again, and felt that, for the time being, she was okay.

* * *

**Speaking of okay, how was that? I know it was sketchy, and not really good, but I'm trying at least, right? Ri-ight...anyway, just wanted to remind you that the plot is, actually, The Loved and Unloved's, and I don't own the characters. Kudos to Pen Ward, Cartoon Network, and whoever else I am rudely neglecting.**

**Peace my adventure penguins! (Or turtles, haven't decided yet. XD)**


End file.
